Matters of Family
by Xenus2187
Summary: After a huge plot twist, everyone heads to the real Xenus's house. Interesting events occur. Read chapter 101 of Lojky's Q&A to get caught up.


Matters of Family

 **A/N: Well, here's another tie-in story. I know, I know, I said I was gonna take a brake to work on FNAFO but complications arose, so...yeah! Here we go!**

Chapter 1: Ken The Camera Guy

The tension was somewhat high as the group drove to Xenus' house. Xenus drove the car, he was the one only who was cool, calm, and collected, the others...not so much. Bart sat there muttering about all these surprises coming up just as he proposed. Rika, the proposal and the brother, she was still trying to process this. Ken just sat next to her, looking guilty as he would glance at his sister everynow and then. In fact, everybody was surprised the cameraman from last week's duo date situation was her brother.

"Ah, we're here!" Xenus said in a mellow voice.

Everyone was just silent as he pulled the car up the drive way. Xenus' house was located just on the outskirts on the city. It was a big house, way nicer than Bart's little apartment. They all got out of the car and made their way inside. The inside of the house was just a nice as the outside.

"Ok, make yourselves at home! Would anyone like a dr-"

"OK! What is going on here! Ken?! What are you doing here? Where have you been?" Rika shouted at her brother.

"Ken?! My cameraman was your brother? What? And Dad! Why did you have show up just as I finally proposed to Rika?! You too, Ken! This is not how I pictured things would go!" Bart shouted.

"Look, Rika! I'm sorry! Believe me! I am so sorry! I tried to call you but our other siblings said they would do it! I've been feeling guilty about this whole thing!" Ken apologized.

They were all busy yelling and apologizing to one another. Xenus tried calming the whole room down.

"Guys! Guys! GUYS! Just calm down! We'll settle this one at a time. Ok?"

They stopped shouting.

"Fine!" Bary and Rika grunted.

"Ok, now Ken and I will sit in here while you guys settle your business. You can step outside on the patio and finish your proposal, son."

Bart grabbed Rika's hand and lead her outside to the patio. Xenus lead Ken to the kitchen. Ken sat at the table while Xenus made beverages.

"Would you like some punch?" Xenus asked.

"Yeah, punch would be fine!" Ken replied.

Xenus poured two glasses of punch and brought them to the table and sat in the other chair.

"Thank you!"

Ken took a sip from his cup, Xenus opened a compartment on his mask that revealed the lower half of his face, and drank from his own cup. Ken watched him and wondered about the mask. Xenus out the cup down and closed the mask again and said.

"Sorry I don't have any alcoholic beverages. I prefer not to drink. Nor do I smoke."

Ken smiled.

"That's ok. I'm not much of a drinker either. So...the mask?"

"Yeah! Prefer to keep my identity a secret. Xenus isn't even my birth name, but it's the name I chose. I'm very secretive about my past."

"That's cool. Uh, so...Bart's your son?"

"Yes, he is."

Xenus looks out the window and sees Bart talking to Rika.

"It's amazing how fast children grow up. I birthed him through my imagination and a few types at a keyboard, now here he is. So, Ken! Bart's camera guy from the other week? Rika's brother, and she's an aunt! Wow! Oh, boy! Bart and Rika are gonna love this! So, tell me what you've been doing with your life since you last saw Rika."

"Well, as you know, I got married a while back. She's a really nice lady, very beautiful." Ken took another sip from his glass.

"Yes, I see. And have you been recovering well since the camera thing. I'm sure you'll feel better once you read my son's story that he avenged you by beating AB Kirito with your camera. Let's talk more while the kids finish their business outside. Father-to-future in-law."

"Yes, I've recovered quite well since the beating, and I'm grateful to your son for avenging me. But to tell you the truth, it doesn't quite feel right. The best way for me to get rid of this intense anger is if I beat AB Kirito in a duel in ALO."

Xenus chuckles.

"Haha! You kids and your vendettas! I remember I was once like you when I was a child."

"I agree that Bart and Rika will enjoy hearing this little story. So, I guess I've talked enough about myself. Now, how have you been doing, Xenus?"

"Me? Well, I've spent most of my time developing OC characters. Now, most authors don't do this, but I prefer to think about of them as my children. I give them personality and character. So that basically makes me Bart's father. He was the first OC I made. Well, the first OC that came out right anyways."

"Wait! What do you mean _first_?" Ken curiously asked.

Xenus immediately shifted the topic back on track.

"That's not important!And unlike most authors, I let him write out his own story. He wrote in parents and a sister. I think that's comes from when I never really spent much time with him. But the parents and sister thing really didn't come out the way he hoped it would. Yeah, I know what that feels like."

His tone sounded sad at the last sentence. Ken noticed that.

"Really? You didn't have a good relationship with your parents too? Wow, Rika wasn't really mom and dad's favorite either."

"Yes, indeed...So, what was life like for Rika growing up as a child? Did she meet Asuna before or during SAO?"

"It was actually a lot better when we were kids because she played games with all of us. But a few years ago, we all found jobs that required us to leave the area. And during one of the rare times that I called her, she told me that she was going to play SAO with her friend Asuna, so it was before the SAO incident. What was life like for Bart when he was growing up?"

Xenus began to flashback to the times of Bart's childhood. He smiled inside his mask.

 _Daddy? When can I go out into the world?_

 _Someday, son. You just have to wait like the others._

"I always kept him inside from the rest of the world because I wasn't finished developing his character. But when the time came for him to lead his own life, he was so excited."

 _Son, it's been a long time...and now I believe you're ready._

 _What? Really? You mean it? I can finally-_

 _Yes! And I think I've found a good thing for you to start with._

 _What is it?_

"When I saw Lojky started a Q&A I thought this would be a good start. So I researched it, watched the anime and showed it to him. And when I showed him Lisbeth, he was so taken by her."

 _This is Kirito...This is Asuna...This is Kayaba, the villain of the first story arc...these are their friends, Silicia...Leafa...and Lisbeth...their real names are-...son, are you listening?_

 _Wow...she's beautiful...cute too...What did you say her name was?_

 _Lisbeth...her real name is Rika. Rika Shinozaki._

 _That's a beautiful name._

"So, I asked him why not ask her on a date, and we all know where that led to."

 _Now first you ask her a couple of random questions and then ask her on a date. You got it?_

 _Yeah, I got it._

 _Lisbeth, did you ever get over Kirito and find someone else? And if not...then can I...take you out on a...date?_

"But he can be a straightforward person sometimes. Hehe, forgive my son if his stories can be a little edgy with the, uh, sexual stuff. Believe me, I had no idea they would eventually...well, you know."

"Oh, I see." Ken rubbed his neck awkwardly.

 _His first story is going well...spending a night?...because of the rain? He could have just called me...Duo Dates...oh poor camera guy...rape? Kirito better get a restraining order...Special night...Whoa!...wait, what?...ok, this is a little edgy...oh no...Bart please be smar-...oh boy...I better go see him after this..._

But when Xenus was about to arrive, he saw that Bart had a ring and knew what was about to happen. So he decided it was time to reveal himself.

"And that's when I showed up at Kirito and Lojky's house. But anyway, did Rika have any crushes before Kirito, before the SAO incident?"

"No, I don't recall Rika having any crushes before Kirito. Do you know when their wedding is taking place, by any chance? I need to know so I know how long I have to find a gift for her."

"Well, no. I don't know when the wedding is." Xenus said in a apologetic tone. "In fact, I walked in and introduced myself right when she was going to give an answer so I don't know yet. But let me say your sister is perfect, such a lovely person. I'm glad my son wants to be with your sister. Any-..."

Then they look out the window and see Bart and Rika embraced in a passionate kiss. Ken smiled, his sister was going to get married. Xenus smiled under his mask too and said.

"Awww, look! I think we can officially say that there will be a wedding."

Bart and Rika held hands as they walked into the house. They walked into the kitchen, both were blushing. Bart was the first to speak.

"Hey, guys! Uh...Dad, guess what...we're getting married!"

Xenus smiled proudly.

"Yup, it's official! We're engaged." Rika said.

"Excellent! This is wonderful!"

Rika glared at her brother. Ken looked a little frightened. Xenus knew they had some business to settle.

"Now, I think it's time I had a word with my son. While you catch up with your sister."

Xenus put his arm around his son's shoulder and leads him to the living room.

"Alright. I'll talk to you later, Xenus."

Then looks to his sister.

"... Hey, Sis."

 **A/N: Well there's the first chapter. More soon to follow. Special thanks to Ken Shinozaki(formerly known as nekora17991) for collaborating with me on this. Read Lojky's SAO: Q &A to get caught up on the situation. Thanks for reading. Please leave a review. Thanks.**

 **Also, what do you think of the idea of AB Kirito having his own story. That's something I have in mind. But what do you think about it? Please leave a comment with a review. Bye! :)**


End file.
